Episode 9795 (14th June 2019)
Plot Sarah is seen by Daniel as she sneaks out of the shop flat. Michelle teases Michael for living with his parents while playing the successful businessman. Sinead considers putting more time into her homemade oil business and not returning to Underworld. The hospital writes to Sinead confirming her MRI scan. Brian has to make alternative arrangements for Abi's poetry lesson as Cathy is having the girls over at the flat. A faulty cooker at the cafe results in Roy losing most of his customers. Michelle leads Michael a merry dance at the bistro before agreeing to have dinner with him again. Ken is just settling down to read when the drilling from next door resumes. Aggie brings over a cake as a peace offering and promises that the noise will be over by the end of the day. Robert confides in Daniel that he regrets driving Michelle away with his desire for a baby, which he attributes to the cancer making him preoccupied with his mortality. He spends the afternoon in the Rovers when he notices that the only booking is Michelle and Michael. Brian and Abi use the quiet cafe for their lesson. Sinead asks Beth to mind Bertie while she's having her scan as Ken will be at his photography class. Beth is miffed that she was second choice but accepts. Daniel drags Robert back to work for a "kitchen emergency"; he finds Michelle waiting for him in the candlelit bistro. Adam is puzzled when Sarah cools things down, saying they can't date openly as it'll hurt Gary's feelings. Adam accuses her of just keeping her options open. Michelle admits she cancelled the night's bookings after hearing what Robert said and asks him to give their relationship another go. Gary sees Adam and Sarah arguing in the Street. Beth accuses Ken and Claudia of not pulling their weight with Bertie and takes the baby from them. Robert doesn't know how to answer Michelle. Michelle says she's done dating random blokes and wants the life they had back. Robert is recitant as he's spent months getting over her and can't go through it a second time. Michelle asks him to take the risk. He's won over. Brian pushes Abi to find her own interpretation of the poems but she just goes along with whatever Roy says. Brian puts his foot in it when he uses the bequeathing of a ring as an analogy to explain a poem to Abi; Roy thinks he's on about Sylvia and chucks them both out. Gary checks that Sarah is okay after her row with Adam. Sarah angrily says it's none of his business. Robert and Michelle announce their reconciliation to the Connors. Michelle and Ryan pack their things and move back into Victoria Court while Ali stays on at the Rovers at his own choosing. Robert suddenly leaves in order to help a young offender. Ed, Michael and James rush to finish the plastering at No.3 in order to meet Aggie's deadline. Robert arrives at Vicky Jefferies's house and is welcomed with a kiss. Her mood changes when Robert ends their relationship, which has been going on for months. He doesn't tell her about Michelle, saying he wants to focus on the bistro. Vicky is devastated and throws him out. Adam feels messed about by Sarah. Daniel is amused as he's usually the one messing women about. Adam wants to change now that he's getting older. Sinead thinks Beth is jealous of Ken's camera skills. Bethany takes Sarah to task for the way she treated Gary when he was trying to be nice to her. Michael accidentally hammers through to No.1's back room. Sarah and Adam make plans to spend the day in a hotel. Vicky looks over a Father's Day card she's written out for Robert in which she reveals her pregnancy with his baby. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms and exterior Notes *The exterior of 25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield is filmed at 25 Cemetery Road in the Weaste Area of Salford. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Foyle's War to be shown immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Michelle gives Michael a gentle ribbing on the street, Robert confides in Daniel about how he misses Michelle and blames himself for ruining their relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,645,539 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes